Street Rat
by ptdf
Summary: "Cas!" hissed Jafar. "What the hell happened to the distraction? There's guards everywhere!" "Wait for it," said Cassim, releasing him.


**Street Rat**

* * *

"Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

"All this for a wooden box?" mumbled the rat as he raced through the sleeping Merchant's Quarter. More shouting and torches were raised as the alarm spread. This was not part of the plan.

Strong arms shot out of a dark alley to grab him, a rough hand over his mouth. He struggled uselessly.

"Easy, Jaf," said the captor.

"Cas!" hissed Jafar. "What the hell happened to the distraction? There's guards everywhere!"

"Wait for it," said Cassim, releasing him.

Nothing happened as the guards came closer. Jafar was about to say so when an explosion lit up the sky.

"Fire!" someone shouted, "Fire in the warehouse!"

Their pursuers moved away.

"Happy?" said Cassim.

"I would've been happier fifteen minutes ago," said Jafar, dusting himself off.

"But what about the excitement?" said Cassim.

"Next time you do the dangerous part," said Jafar, "I'll find you some excitement."

"Did you get it?" said Cassim.

"Yep," said Jafar, passing him the carved wooden box. "There were finer things in there, jewels and stuff. Not sure why he'd want this one."

#

It wasn't Jafar's first time in the lab, but the alchemical glasswork and cobwebbed tomes still gave him the creeps. The effect was enhanced rather than dispelled by the eerie moonlight leaking through the ceiling-level grating. He and Cassim were very careful not to touch anything – or to let anything touch them.

Stone scraped against sand as the wall parted and their employer joined them. Vizier Khalid's dark robes did little to conceal his bulk, which a dwindling number of secret passages were still able to accommodate.

"A fire in the Merchant Quarter," said Khalid, "is not my understanding of discreet."

"Only a small one," said Cassim, producing the wooden box.

"For your sakes, it better stay that way," said Khalid, opening it. He examined the fine golden dagger and the clear blue stone at the hilt.

"Is it expensive?" said Cassim.

"Is it magic?" said Jafar.

"Worthless," said Khalid, hanging it on his belt and tearing into the box's velvet lining.

"But the golden hand symbol…" protested Cassim.

Khalid rasped. Jafar realized he was chuckling.

"Fool's gold," said Khalid. "The problem is human desire. You lack ambition. Even if the Golden Hand were real, you would do well to learn from the Phrygian king: you cannot eat gold."

Jafar and Cassim looked at each other. If Khalid thought gold a foolish desire, he didn't know you couldn't eat poverty either.

"What then is a better desire?" asked Jafar.

"This!" Khalid said triumphantly, holding up a small golden statuette.

"A bug," said Cassim. "One half missing."

"Missing no more," said Khalid, removing the other half from his robe and throwing both to Cassim. "Join them."

Cassim looked at the pieces as if they burned his palms. "Will they harm me?"

"I will if they don't," said Khalid, temper rising.

Grimacing, Cassim joined the two halves. He cried out as the scarab spread its wings and fluttered over room in a golden halo. It alighted on the dagger. Khalid split the scarab again, dousing the glow.

"What is it?" asked Jafar.

"A Finder," said Khalid, throwing him the two halves. "It will lead you to your heart's desire. Cassim's is obvious enough. Let's see you if you can do better."

Jafar studied the fine goldsmithing. His heart's desire? Surely it would land on the dagger just the same. The scarab left his fingers and shot into the ceiling grating, straining to get through.

"You desire to be a gardener?" said Cassim.

As the men watched, voices drifted down from the Palace gardens.

" _Are you there, beloved?"_

" _I came for a walk. The baby is kicking."_

" _It is a strong one. Let us come in from the chill."_

Khalid rasped harder. "Get that thing away from the grating before someone sees it. To desire Sultana Badroul shows ambition, Jafar. Too much for the likes of you."

Jafar was glowing red as he returned the scarab. "What of your heart's desire, Master?"

Khalid's face soured. "That is for me alone to know. Your silver is on the table."

"Master," said Cassim, "would you grant your humble servant his heart's desire, worthless though it may be?"

Khalid sighed. "Take it and begone."

Cassim removed the dagger and Khalid was swallowed by the wall.

#

Jafar knocked twice at the hovel in the dangerous part of town.

"Come, Cas," he called, "tonight we are slightly less empoverished men, tonight we drink!"

The door swung open, silhouetting Cassim in a deep blue travel cloak.

"Clothes, Cas?" said Jafar. "Since when do we spend our meager earnings sensibly?"

"Salma is with child," said Cassim.

"Mabrouk, my brother," said Jafar, "we shall drink double!"

Cassim encompassed the neighborhood. "I will not raise a child like this."

"What, to be enterprising gentlemen such as ourselves?" said Jafar. "A noble sentiment, but we'll need to enterprise a lot more to afford being respectable."

"I'm done with Khalid's crumbs," said Cassim, "I'm going after bigger game."

Jafar noticed the golden hand clasping the cloak. "Cas…"

"Gold may seem a petty desire to those who already have it," said Cassim. "But if it will put food at my child's table, it's good enough for me."

"Even if such a thing exists," said Jafar, "in order to reach it you'd need…"

"A Finder?" said Cassim, producing the golden scarab halves from a pouch.

"You stole from Khalid?" said Jafar. "Are you mad? He'll kill you, then he'll kill your friends. He'll kill _me_!"

"I will return rich enough to deal with Khalid," said Cassim, joining the halves. The scarab flew from his fingers in a golden rush, circled the hovel, and landed on its door.

"Listen to the bug," said Jafar. "Your heart's desire is to be with your family."

"If Khalid finds me I'm as good as dead," Cassim said somberly. "I ride regardless. I will find the hand or die trying."

"Come back soon, my friend," said Jafar.

Cassim smiled. "I'll be back before that ridiculous goatee of yours takes root."

#

The lab was even scarier waiting alone. Especially when trying to return something valuable stolen from the Vizier. Jafar jumped when the stone passage opened.

"Back for more?" Khalid said dryly. "Should I bolt down the tables and benches?"

"No, Master," said Jafar, holding up the scarab halves. "I have come merely to return the object and beg forgiveness."

"Keep it," said Khalid, a sadistic grin reaching his eyes. "You will have use of it before I do."

Jafar grew alarmed. The Palace was oddly active at such a late hour, lamps lit, servants running about. Did he mean to have him arrested red handed? What cruelty could the evidence possibly add beyond the word of the mighty Vizier, true power behind the throne?

"The problem is human desire," said Khalid. "Even with a mind as powerful as mine, what control do I have over my deepest desires? How can I ensure the Finder will bring me what I _know_ I want? I realized the issue has finding the right incentive."

A woman's cry of pain cut across the Palace.

"The Sultana!" said Jafar. "But she isn't due for a few weeks, at least."

"Mother and child are in peril," said Khalid.

"What have you done?" cried Jafar.

"Nothing that can be fixed by human means," said Khalid. "The only answer lies in your hands, if you _truly_ desire it."

Jafar joined the halves and the scarab flew at one of the stone passages.

"A horse has been prepared," said Khalid. "I would hurry if I were you."

#

Jafar rode hard into the night, well outside established caravan routes. At times the golden beacon would dip behind a dune and leave him alone with the stars, but it was always waiting for him when he crested it. He could feel his lack of riding technique in his aching butt. Warm, leather-tasting water had thoughtfully been packed for him. Should he ration it? Did his magical insect guide consider its human follower required food and rest? He took another sip and postponed the issue.

He was beginning to wonder how to ask for a break when the scarab suddenly landed on the sand. Jafar disentangled himself from the saddle, back and legs protesting. The patch of sand seemed remarkably similar to the leagues of sand that had preceded it.

"Good job, bug," said Jafar, "this is exactly my heart's desire. More sand."

He kicked the bug, crying out as his foot caught something hard beneath the sand. Brushing it away he found a large copper ring mounted on a marble slab. The slab looked real enough, but surprisingly moved when he tugged tentatively at the ring. The scarab flew inside. Casting a last glance at the open sky, he followed it down the steps.

#

The steps lead to a series of four halls, each with four elaborate golden jars. Jafar struggled to work out how much a single one would be worth, but the scarab flew on, and the eerily lifelike black stone sculpture of a grave robber caught in the act seemed warning enough. The fourth hall opened into an underground garden with trees, its fruit shining oddly in the scarab's glow. He realized they were actually precious stones, rubies and emeralds and others he could not name. But the scarab flew on, and he followed. The garden led to a rope ladder with thirty rungs which he slowly climbed, still sore from the ride. At the top, the scarab rested on a simple iron ring.

"You've been duped, bug," said Jafar, grabbing the ring. "A bent copper will fetch you a dozen like these at the bazaar."

Jafar retraced his steps, leaving the precious fruit on the trees and the golden jars with their black stone guardian. He breathed in the cool night air. "Alright, bug, humans are voluble creatures. I now desire very strongly to return to civilization. Lead the way."

The scarab remained on his shoulder.

He tried splitting and rejoining it, but it only fluttered back onto his shoulder. Sighing, he put the pieces in his pocket and took out the ring. He polished it against his robe, but there was no writing and no indication it would turn into a silver scarab with a finer grasp on human needs.

"Human desire is fine," said Jafar. "The problem is magical golden insects' interpretation of human desire."

"The problem is human interpretation of human desire," said the green woman beside him.

#

"Demon!" cried Jafar, jumping back. The woman was feverishly warm, naked but for golden cuffs at her wrists and a golden sash at her waist. Green hair waved as if made of flame, her body disappeared below the sash into a tendril of smoke linked to… the ring! Jafar cast it off as if burned.

She sized him up and seemed to find him wanting.

"You will not lead me astray," said Jafar.

"You seem to be doing that well enough on your own," she said, looking around. "My kind prey on travelers only when we feel particularly malicious - or bored."

"You admit it, then!" said Jafar.

"There is no fooling your sharp senses," she said. "I am indeed of the Jinn. My real name would burn your tongue, but you may call me Jana."

"Are you here to eat me?" said Jafar.

Jana rolled her eyes. "There are five orders of Jinn. The ghul eat the flesh of the dead; the shaitan whisper lies in the hearts of men; the ifrit are our bravest warriors; the marid our wisest sultans; and I am of the humble jann. I am bound against harming you. Then again," she added, licking her lips, "that is exactly what a hungry ghul would say."

"You were bound… to the ring?" said Jafar.

"By the great magician king Suleyman Ibn-Da'ud, cursed be his name," said Jana.

"That was a very long time ago," said Jafar.

"He has gone the way of mortals," said Jana, "but his workings remain."

"So this is it?" asked Jafar, picking up the ring. "I expected Suleyman's Seal to be…"

Jana laughed. "Stamped with the Most Great Name, half brass, to command the good Jinn, and half iron, to command the naughty? The Seal is indeed a sight to behold. This is a much lesser ring, for a much lesser Jinn."

"The power to command the Jinn," said Jafar, smiling. "A gift greater than gold."

"Three wishes, no more," said Jana, "I am bound to fulfill. In my experience, however, getting what they wish for seldom makes men happy. You know not what you want."

"The others were fools," said Jafar. "I am wiser."

"Yes, they usually say that," said Jana.

"I must return to the Palace," said Jafar. "But that snake Khalid will take the ring as soon as I reach the gate..." He smiled. "I know my first two wishes."

#

The sudden appearance of a street rat, a green Jinn and a horse in the Royal Bedchamber was a shock, not least to the horse, which protested wildly and kicked at the furniture. Two of the quicker guards rushed to calm it while the remainder surrounded the invaders with scimitars.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried the Sultan, eyes red and strained, full black beard a tangle. "What is this… demon?"

"She is the only one who can save the Sultana, Your Glory," said Jaffar, bowing his forehead to the floor.

"Preposterous," the Sultan said uncertainly. "She is attended by the finest physicians in the realm."

"They are failing, Your Glory," said Jafar, voice breaking.

The Sultan looked at him grimly then motioned to the guards, who withdrew their swords.

"Jana," said Jafar, "for my next wish, I wish you to save the Sultana!"

The Court physicians backed away as Jana approached the writhing, feverish Sultana. She placed one hand on her forehead and another on her belly. "There is dark magic at work here," she said.

"We feared as much," said a physician.

A white shroud covered something small in the crib.

"The baby?" asked Jana.

"Stillborn," said the physician.

Jana picked up the tiny body.

"Have you no respect?" said the physician.

"For the Angel of Death, Destroyer of Delights?" said Jana. "He will claim enough tonight, but not all. The embers are still warm." She blew into the baby's nose and was rewarded with a piercing cry.

"My daughter…" the Sultana moaned from the bed.

Jana placed the baby in her arms.

The Sultana smiled at her child and was still. Jana closed her eyelids.

"I ordered you to save the Sultana!" cried Jafar.

"Be grateful for the child," said Jana. "The Sultana's fire is extinguished, it would take one greater than I to rekindle it."

"Then you are useless," spat Jafar. "Who has this power?"

Jana hesitated. "It was said Ibn-Da'ud compelled the slave of the lamp, once a great marid among my kind, to bring back his beloved Queen Naamah."

"So it can be done?" said Jafar.

"The Queen was not… herself," said Jana. "Ibn-Da'ud slayed her even as he wept. So it was said."

"Then I know my heart's desire," said Jafar taking the scarab pieces from his pocket.

Khalid burst into the room in a swarm guards. "Seize that man!"

#

"Explain yourself, Khalid," the Sultan said from the Sultana's bedside, his face torn by grief.

"Your Glory," said Khalid, bowing, "When I realized dark magic was responsible for Her Glory's unnatural illness, I delved into the arcane arts to locate the dark sorcerer responsible. I was shocked to find he was in the Palace, and with his demon ally!" He looked hungrily at Jana. "Alas, I see I am too late for the Lady Badroul."

"Liar!" cried Jafar. "Jana, for my next wish…"

"Silence him!" cried Khalid, "Lest he curse us with his magics."

A sweaty hand covered Jafar's mouth while another guard patted him down roughly. "Just some jewelry, Lord Vizier."

"At last," said Khalid, grabbing the scarab pieces and the ring. "You may release him, he is powerless now."

"It was you!" cried Jafar. "You poisoned the Sultana to force me to find the ring."

"What is he saying, Khalid?" asked the Sultan.

"Well, I suppose it's true," said Khalid, sliding the ring onto his finger. "Not that it matters now."

"How could you?" said the Sultan. "Guards!"

"Slave of the ring!" called Khalid. "I am now your master. For my first wish, I wish all in this room except myself to die horribly right now. Agrabah will grieve, and I will fill the void."

Jana nodded grimly. Jafar and the guards stepped back as green smoke curled menacingly through the room. Their backs hit the wall and Jafar held his breath, but the tendrils swirled back to envelop Khalid.

"What is this?" cried Khalid. "You are bound to my will! You cannot disobey!"

"I am fulfilling my previous master's wish," Jana said with a smirk.

"What wish?" said Khalid. "He made no further wish!"

"Wrong," said Jafar, knocking the scarab pieces from Khalid's hand.

Surprisingly agile for a man his size, Khalid grabbed one piece out of the air as the smoke coalesced and he disappeared, as did Jana and the last green fumes. Jafar stared in horror at the empty flagstones.

#

"What happened?" asked the Sultan, blinking.

"My first wish," Jafar said distractedly. "Before I wished to be brought here, I wished that the next person to command the ring be transported to the bottom of the Great Sea instead. I could have wished the Vizier away sooner, but I needed him to confess."

"Clever man," said the Sultan.

 _Too clever by half_ , thought Jafar.

"I never would have suspected Khalid," said the Sultan. "And I am usually such an excellent judge of character. You have done me a great service."

"Not as far as Lady Badroul is concerned," said Jafar.

"Nonsense," said the Sultan, picking up the baby. "It was I who failed her."

 _Yes you did_ , thought Jafar.

"You gave me back my daughter," said the Sultan, "and you stopped a traitor from assassinating me. I could use someone with your abilities and loyalty. The position of Vizier has recently become available. What do you say?"

Jafar looked at the Sultan, eyes wide. _Him, Vizier?_ There was a time when he would have jumped at the opportunity, but the main reason he would have wanted to live in the Palace was now dead. To bring her back he needed a lamp, and for that he needed a Finder. The lone scarab piece dug painfully into his palm as he tightened his grip. The other half was now somewhere in the middle of the Great Sea. He couldn't afford to be tied down to a bureaucratic post right now, no matter how comfortable. He needed to get out there and… what, exactly? Trawl the Sea until he pulled up Khalid's fish-eaten corpse? Killing had been easier than he expected, he was a tougher person now. Here he would have the resources to find a more practical solution, if such could be found.

The fire returned to Jafar's eyes. "Your Glory, I humbly accept."

* * *

 **A/N**

Written at the request of Jokermask18, who asked for an origin for Jafar incorporating a different genie.


End file.
